Duncan Radfield
Duncan Arthur Radfield was an applicant for a council grant towards setting up a charity in memory of his wife May, who had died of a stroke. In June 2018, Duncan visited the mayor Sally Metcalfe to express his thanks after his daughter Olivia Radfield was saved from prison after Sally's daughter Rosie told her that her agent had planted drugs on her. Duncan apologised for Olivia's involvement and admitted to Sally that his daughter hadn't been the same since her mother died of a stroke. He told her that they had started a charity in May's name but that he had missed the deadline for a grant from the mayoral fund. Sally felt sympathy for Duncan when he told her that it had slipped his mind due to being busy with sorting out her belongings and agreed to support his application. Sally next saw Duncan outside Weatherfield General when on her way to visit Jack Webster, who was suffering from sepsis. After leaving, he eavesdropped on Sally complaining about her duties as mayor clashing with her responsibilities to help Kevin and Jack. Tim advised her to hand over the duty of choosing which charity should have the grant to her colleagues to decide and concentrate on Kevin. After Tim left, Duncan approached Sally and suggested that her deputy Jeanette may make a rational decision but that she would lack the empathy of someone who had gone through a serious illness like breast cancer. He continued to manipulate Sally by telling her that there was only one more day until the decision and that Jeanette would take the credit for all her hard work. Following their conversation, Sally agreed to stick around for the final push, especially after all she had done for Duncan in allowing him onto the shortlist after missing his deadline. When Sally told Tim of her meeting with Duncan, he became suspicious and suggested that her emotions were clouding her judgments. Sally dismissed him as jealous and told him that her decision to remain in the selection process was nothing to do with Duncan. Tim remained suspicious about Duncan, especially after he saw him outside 4 Coronation Street gifting Sally flowers. Sally told Duncan that his gift may look as though she had been bribed as she informed him that she had decided to award the grant to his foundation. After hearing Duncan tell Sally that he needed the grant money immediately as he had found a great deal for rehabilitation equipment, Tim grew more suspicious and enlisted his friend Steve McDonald in helping to expose Duncan by breaking into his office. Although Tim and Steve were able to break into the office, Sally fast tracked the transfer of funds without undertaking sufficient checks and they were too late to prevent the transaction of £40,000 into his personal account. When Tim returned home, he heard that Duncan's organisation had folded several months ago - thus confirming that, as he had suspected, Sally had been conned. List of appearances 2018 2019 Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2018 minor characters Category:2019 minor characters